Birthday Sex
by prettyprincess1992
Summary: FINALLY! IT'S HERE ON THE FANFIC SITE! Here's the 1ST winner of my story'S one shot! i hope you enjoy it or at least try to bear it WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SOME RANDOMNESS.


BIRTHDAY SEX

**Sorry to keep ya waiting!**

Okay here is the first person to win my contest one shot! Let's here it for KikaySharkPrincess21!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *claps and cheers* now let's begin

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN TEKKEN CHARACTERS, KIKAY, OR PIKA CHU (heh heh, that's me!)

Today was Kikay's birthday and all her close friends and family gave her gifts, all but one---King.

"Why didn't King get me something for my birthday?" Kikay thought with a sad look on her face.

She turned and stared at King and for some reason he looked sinister. He felt her stare and returned it with a glare. She jumped and looked at Pika Chu.

"I got a wacky song for you!' she smiled hopping up.

"Well let's hear it." Kikay said smiling.

"Okay but don't get offended, it's suppose to be a joke, it's not true." She stated.

"Okay Pika! SING IT GIRL!" she shouted tossing a pillow at her barely missing.

"Okay! Don't get violent, or you'll be sorry!" Pika said clearing her throat. "Happy birthday to you! You live in a zoo! You're goofy like a monkey and you laugh like one too! Happy birthday!" Pika giggled happily.

" That was great Pika, really funny." Kikay said half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?" Pika said as her chocolate brown eyes filled with concern. "Did I offend you?"

"No no Pika, it was funny." Kikay sighed. "Can everyone please leave? I would like to be alone."

"Okay" everyone said all confused. Everyone left Kikay's house, except King.

" THAT MEANS YOU TOO! ESPECIALLY YOU! YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET ME A PRESENT!" Kikay cried tossing a pillow at King. He ducked and smiled.

"That doesn't mean I'm not giving you anything." He said advancing to her.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Kikay said confused, staring at King.

" What do you think I mean?" he said pulling his mask off, tossing it to the side.

" I don't know what to think." She said staring into his beautiful green eyes.

" Don't think, just follow the tempo of my beat" he said breathing on her neck, lightly coating it with kisses.

"Oooh" she cooed. "N-no, I'm scared" she stuttered, blushing hard.

"You don't need to be afraid, I wont hurt you…." He said nibbling on her ear.

"Oh-ah" she said.

She didn't hesitate any longer. She pulled King into a deep kiss. King smiled and started gnawing at her neck. They got a bit clumsy and knocked over a couple of pictures and lamps down. Kikay tried to lift King's shirt without breaking the kiss and messing up the tempo. She got irritated and ripped it off him, discarding the pieces to the side.

"That was my favorite shirt" he said in between kisses.

"Shh" Kikay said with a light giggle.

She led him to her bedroom (or the one she thought was hers). They fell onto the bed and King ripped Kikay's shirt off and started kissing her bosoms.

"Ohhh" she moaned. "That was my favorite shirt." She said pulling him up and kissing him.

"Now we're even" King said removing Kikay's pants.

He started kissing her chest again. She moaned in delight. He bit off her bra and began to suck on her breasts.

"Ohhh! Ahhh!" Kikay moaned.

She pulled him up and started kissing him again, removing his pants. They rolled until Kikay was on top. She started kissing his chest, trailing all the way down to his navel.

"Ohhh Kikay, I didn't know you were so naughty." King moaned.

King pulled her up and they switch positions once more.

"Don't be afraid when feel pleasure all inside…" King said removing her panties and his thong. (Author: heh heh….)

King stuck himself deep inside of her causing her to scream and moan loudly. He then slid down her frame.

"What are you doing?" Kikay said breathlessly.

Just then Kikay felt something in side her.

"Ahhh!" she moaned. "Ohhh oh!"

"I'm making you deeper, I want you to get deeper " King said.

"Ohhh" she moaned again.

He climbed back on top of her and stuck himself deeper into her. In a rhythmic motion, he went faster and deeper, then slower and slightly pulling out then going back in. Kikay kept screaming, "don't stop! Please don't stop!" over and over again.

They both moaned and switch positions again.

"Kikay, I'm gonna spank you about my shirt" he said slapping her butt.

"Ah!" she said, rubbing her where he hit her.

"Did it hurt?" he said grabbing her butt.

"No, I liked it." She said kissing him.

King got back on top and pulled out slowly then came back in fast and deep.

"Ohhhh help me!!!!!!" she moaned.

"Happy birthday Kikay," king said, sucking on her neck.

"Happy birthday to me" she thought.

X X X

Well, there it is! I've finally finished! Umm, does that sound like someone, you know, doing "it"? I'm a virgin and I haven't watched a porno so I don't know. But I never knew I could actually do this so I hope ya liked it! Oh and about the thong thing, I always pictured king wearing one. Heh heh.


End file.
